Cuanto Tiempo
by Livert-Girl
Summary: [ºHAÔxLENº]ººYAÔIººLen se seinte triste, ya que el shaman del fugo no esta con èl, solo sus bellos recuerdos le acompañan, ¿pero? no todo esta perdido,¡Hao a vuelto!ºÛNICOº


**_:NOTAS INICIALES:_**¡Holas! tiempos sin leernos ji-ji pero es que eh tenido problemas en fin …aquí les traigo bueno, si, si si otro fic pero no es cualquiera n-n es un fic de HaoxLen ¿Qué tal? Ji-ji-ji en fin lean y dejar review a y al respecto el fic tiene 3 flash back….

_**+.o.+.o.HAÔxLEN.o.+.o.+ **_

_**:CUANTO TIEMPO: **_

Poso su mano en su vista ya que la luz del foco que iluminaba le molestaba la vista. Sus blancas mejillas se tapizaron de un intenso color rojizo; se encontraba acostado en una gran cama, de suaves sabanas blancas, solo; en medio. Solo vestido con una camisa de mangas largas de color blanca y un bóxer color celeste. Su mirada serena giro asía un lado asía un costado de la cama y con su mano acaricio ese lugar; vació¡su amado no estaba!

25 días bastaron para extrañar su presencia en aquella pequeña cabaña alejada de toda humanidad, un lugar lindo y pacifico para vivir.

-:LEN:-¡Eres un maldito! (susurro con un rechinar de dientes).

A pesar que se sentía triste. Había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo con el shaman del fuego; pero hoy por primera vez desde que vivían juntos estaba solo. Y todo por no saber sentir lo que de verdad se siente en el corazón y ese era el problema de Asakura-Hao.

Amaba a Len pero nesecitaba pensar bien las cosas, así que un día tomo la decisión de marcharse por un tiempo y regresar hasta que sus sentimientos fueran lo mas claros posibles. Tao-Len por su parte, no le quedaba mas que esperar, esperar; y saber si era correspondido o no.

Los pensamientos de Len viajaban con suma deleites, pensando y saber en que se había equivocado, pero lo único que recordaba eran los buenos momentos que paso con el moreno.

**_+.o.+.o.+.o…FLASH-BACK...o+.o.+.o+ _**

El peli-azul se encontraba practicando con su espada de la Dinastía Tao en los árboles cercanos de la cabaña, Hao por su parte se encontraba recostado en el tejado de dicha casa, mirando el paisaje, viéndolo con devoción mientras pensaba, hasta que oyó un murmuro de parte de su chico.

-:LEN:-¿Puedo saber que haces? (con mirada fría y una sonrisa).

-:HAO:-….-(lo miro y sonrió con picardía).

El shaman de cabellos largos alisados, bajo del techo de un brinco y se acerco a Len con suma lentitud, al llegar tomo al chinito por el cuello y con su otra mano la poso en la cintura de este y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso, acariciándole los cabellos azulados al Tao, Len por su parte correspondió al beso abrasando a Hao, mientras sus mejillas se encendían fuertemente.

-:LEN:- ¿Por qué me besas de repente? (pregunto al separarse del beso aun respirando agitadamente).

-:HAO:- ¿Al caso tengo que pedirte permiso cada vez que quiera besarte? (rió con burla).

-:LEN:-No abuses quieres (se acerco a el y le dijo un corto beso, al separarse camina así dentro de la cabaña).

-:HAO:- ¿Oye, adonde vas? (le pregunto con intriga con mirada seductora).

-:LEN:-…-(se detuvo en la puerta y giro para verlo).

-:HAO:- ¿Y bien? (con una ceja alzada al aire).

-:LEN:-¿Si quieres saber, ven y averígualo (le dijo con seducción entrando dentro de la casa con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios).

-:HAO:-Ya veo. ¿Entonces tendré que arriesgarme? (dijo con mirada penetrante y con voz suave y llena de seducción).

-:LEN:- Mmmm…¿si quieres? (le dedico una sonrisa picara a Hao).

**_+.o.+.o.+.o…FIN DEL FLASH-BACK...o+.o.+.o+ _**

Len se había sentado en el borde de la cama y suspiro hondo.

-:LEN:- ¿No lo entiendo¿Cómo pude enamorarme de semejante tonto? (dijo con amargura).

Se levanto y con lentitud empezó a caminar asía afuera de la pequeña habitación, los pasillos, oscuros y callados; silenciosos y vasillos. Sus pies a pesar de estar protegidos por unos blancos calcetines, sentía el intenso frió abanicar sus pies sin tegua alguna. Como extrañaba el calor del shaman de cabellos castaños que emanaba con tanta facilidad.

**_+.o.+.o.+.o…FLASH-BACK...o+.o.+.o+ _**

Pequeños y vidriosos copos de nieve caían en el lugar, se encontraba sentado en el porche de la casa. Un suéter, una bufanda mientras tomaba una tasa de leche caliente.

-:HAO:- ¿Tienes frió? (llego el shaman junto al chinito).

-:LEN:- ¿Te estas burlando de mi; de nuevo? (le miro molesto con su piquito elevado al aire).

-:HAO:- Para que te miento. Yo no siento frió, pero yo se que tú si. (Hao se sentó cerca del chinito).

-:LEN:-…- (Len parpadeo un par de beses, no entendía al shaman del fuego).

La nieve caía en silencio en el mismo en el que estaban ellos dos.

-:LEN:- ¿Quieres un poco? (le ofreció sin mirarlo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas).

Hao con seriedad miro la taza, luego al peli-azul. Sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo; tomo la taza entre sus manos y la coloco aun lado de ellos y se acerco al chinito y le arrebato la suave bufanda con lentitud.

-:LEN:- ¡Espera¿Qué haces? (se sobresalto sonrojado).

El shaman no le respondió de hecho siguió con la tarea de quitarle las prendas para retener el frió, sus guantes y luego su suéter. Len se abrazo a si mismo; temblaba, su aliento se podía ver con claridad y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, la camisa que portaba ahora era lo suficiente para protegerle.

-:LEN:- ¿Ahora estas feliz, yo aquí sufriendo y tu gozas con mi desgracia (dijo molesto viendo a Hao).

-:HAO:- ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Si te escogí como mi pareja es por que se que eres fuerte, eres único y por eso me atraes mucho (Le dijo serenamente).

-:LEN:- Si tienes razón, yo soy muy fuerte. Pero aun así, soy humano y siento (dijo molesto).

-:HAO:- ¡Bah, son patrañas (Dijo abrazando al shaman acurrucándolo en su pecho).

-:LEN:-…- (sorprendido).

Len se sorprendió. Ahora entendía las intenciones de su chico, sintió como su cuerpo tomaba un calor muy agradable, se sentía muy bien, sentía como sus sentimientos se acumulaban en su cuerpo. Levanto la mirada para ver a su moreno chico, este tomo de nuevo la taza entre sus manos y le sonrió a Len con suavidad.

-:LEN:-…- (el shaman sonrió burlón viendo la escena y beso al chico).

**_+.o.+.o.+.o…FIN DEL FLASH-BACK...o+.o.+.o+ _**

Solo sus ojos gatunos se distinguían en la poca luz que entraba en las ventanas de la cabaña. Caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

-:LEN:- Ese día recuerdo que me quede dormido en sus brazos, en el porche; solo él y yo (susurro con amargura el Tao).

Nesecitaba dormir para olvidar que otra noche estaría solo. Paresia que la soledad de nuevo se había convertido en su vieja amiga.

**_+.o.+.o.+.o…FLASH-BACK...o+.o.+.o+ _**

Abrió con suma lentitud sus ojos, se incorporo en la cama revolviéndose sus cabellos azulados que estaban alborotados; bostezo muy larga mente; aun era temprano. Miro asía los lados preguntándose si donde estaba y vio a un chico de piel morena quien dormía tan tranquilamente. Rápidamente recordó; suavizó su mirada y se volvió a recostar, pero volteado al frente del chico para poderlo ver de frente, un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas, ambos estaban desnudos. Podía sentir la calida respiración de Hao acariciando el rostro, era magnifico despertar y encontrarse en unos momentos tan perfectos en las mañanas. Suspiro hondo, con una mano acaricio aquellos cabellos largos y castaños del shaman del fuego, se acerco a él y lo abrazo, cerro sus ojos para sentir el latir del corazón de

Hao.

**_+.o.+.o.+.o…FIN DEL FLASH-BACK...o+.o.+.o+ _**

Len a unos pasos de entrar a su habitación, vio que no estaba prendido el foco.

-:LEN:- ¿Qué raro? (murmuro preguntándose si él lo había apagado).

Entro en las penumbras con resignación, sus ojos se ensancharon, alguien le tapo la boca con fuerza desde atrás.

-:-¡Sssshh! (oyó la advertencia de la persona).

-:-…-Len trataba de safarse, con sus manos trato de tirar la que tenia en su boca.

-:- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Len…(esas palabras hicieron estremecer el cuerpo del chinito, de ante mano supo de quien s trataba).

-:LEN:- ¿HAO! (dijo soltándose y prendiendo la luz).

-:HAO:- ¡Hola! (Dijo serenamente el shaman peli-largo parado cerca de la puerta).

-:LEN:-…-(la sorpresa y el enojo invadían al peli-azul, no sabia como reaccionar).

-:HAO:- ¡Vamos¿ acaso no te alegra verme¿no soy un fantasma? (dijo con una risa picara)

Con el rostro sombrío, Tao-Len se acerco con lentitud al peli-castaño. El estruendo fue grande, se oyó en todo la pequeña casa; la mejilla de Hao se empezó a tornar de un color rojo.

-:LEN:- ¡Te odio!...(la voz del chinito era quebrada, había golpeado con fuerza la mejilla de su amado, pero no lo pudo evitar).

-:HAO:-…-(abrió sus ojos sorprendido).

Len bajo su rostro y unas lagrimas empezaron a salir, se acerco al chico y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Hao, este reacciono y suavizo sus ojos. No basto mucho en que Hao separara a Len y lo empujara con violencia tirándolo en la cama.

-:LEN:- ¡MALDITO! (grito Len muy molesto secándose las lagrimas).

Hao lo miraba con seriedad, se quito la capa y la arrojo a lo lejos, dejándole a la vista al chinito sus moreno pecho. Se subio en la cama con asecho y se subió a un Len muy molesto quien trataba de empujarlo por su pecho.

-:LEN:- ¡Aléjate¡déjame en paz! (reprochaba Len a Hao.

-:HAO:- ¡Te amo!...

Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del shaman del fuego, Len se sorprendido y sonrojado, abrazo con fuerzas al shaman al sentir su boca contra la suya, Hao lo había callado besándolo. Se sentía bien sentir a su amado demostrándole cuanto lo amaba y era cierto Hao lo amaba, se sintió dichoso, lloro con cada beso, gimió con cada muestra de amor pero sobre todo asecto los abrazos y los te amo que surgían al trascurrir el tiempo.

Hao se sentía en la misma situación al fin se dio cuenta de que si amaba a Len y mucho el tiempo que estuvo fuera aprendió a amarlo mas y por eso hoy se sentía seguro diciéndoselo….

La mañana llego con suavidad, sus almas unidas hoy descansaban muy abrazados solo esperando recordar la noche anterior sabiendo que solo el tiempo lo diría….

-:HAO:- ¡Te amo Len!...

-:LEN:- Y yo a ti…

_**+.o.FINo.+ **_

**_:NOTAS INICIALES:_**¡Holas! tiempos sin leernos ji-ji pero es que eh tenido problemas en fin …aquí les traigo bueno, si, si si otro fic pero no es cualquiera n-n es un fic de HaoxLen ¿Qué tal? Ji-ji-ji en fin lean y dejar review a y al respecto el fic tiene 3 flash back….


End file.
